


Keep Me Grounded (Pt.1)

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: Here’s part 1 of my little series. I’m looking forward to how this will come together. Lots of ideas floating about so who knows where I’ll go with this. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.





	Keep Me Grounded (Pt.1)

It was always Joy’s idea in trying to get Ward to do something non-work related. She could tell he was stressing out more than usual with this guy going around proclaiming to be Danny Rand and their soon to be expansion in China. To be honest, they both needed to have a little break from work. The only reason Ward agreed to this, is because he knew Joy would ask him again until he eventually said yes. When he said yes the first time she asked him, she was surprised.

“Oh. Alright then. I’ll make reservations at that new restaurant that just opened not too far from here.” She tells him.

Ward nods his head.

He’s already regretting his choice, but if it would make his sister happy to have some down time, he guesses it couldn’t hurt.

And besides they needed to get their minds off this Danny Rand character that’s been hanging around. As much as Joy wants to believe her childhood friend is alive, Ward knows it’s just some sicko playing a cruel joke.

“Our reservation is at 8.” She says heading out his office.

* * *

As he’s watching the clock tick away and getting closer to 8, Ward is debating on whether or not he should tell Joy to call one of her friends to go with her instead.

As he gets out his seat, Joy comes back into his office with her coat and purse.

“We should get going in case there’s any traffic.”

But Joy knows that expression on Ward’s face all too well.

“You’re not planning on bailing on me, are you?” she asks.

“Joy, why don’t you call one of your friends or get someone here at the office to go with you?”

“Seriously? No Ward, I’m not letting you sit another night in here. We’re going. Even if it’s just for one night, you and I both know we need to get away from the office for a bit. We won’t stay for more than an hour.”

Ward sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

“Fine. Let’s go before I change my mind.” He says grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

* * *

It was a good call on Joy’s part in having them leave Rand when they did. The city is always busy around this time, but the traffic seems to be worse tonight.

When they get to the restaurant, Ward’s mood worsens when he sees the number of people inside.

Inevitably, since it’s the opening of this brand new five-star restaurant it was packed.

The man at the front door is yelling “Reservations only!”

When Joy and Ward reach the entrance, the man ask for their names to make sure they are on the list before ushering them inside.

As he ushers them in, a waiter comes up and show’s them to their table.

“Thank you.” Joy says to the waiter as they’re seated.

“This view is incredible.” She says admiring the sight of the city from the large windows that are spread along the walls of the three-story establishment.

“We see the same view from our offices.” Ward adds under his breath.

Joy scoffs. “Come on Ward, at least try to have a good time.”

When the waiter comes back, Joy orders a bottle of wine for the both of them as they wait for their meal.

Joy is making small talk and Ward is trying to have a good time.

The keyword is “trying.”

He’d rather be at the office. He’s never liked going out to these kinds of restaurants, especially if it was for business. He always found himself preferring to get food brought to the office so he can enjoy it on his own. 

Their food doesn’t take long to get to them.

The meal was great and even though Joy said they wouldn’t stay for more than hour they eventually do. 

He doesn’t want to tell her that he wants to leave, this is the best mood he’s seen her in all week.

If Joy wanted to sit here until the restaurant closed, he wouldn’t say a word.

Luckily for him about ten minutes’ pass before she says she’s ready to go.

She excuses herself to restroom as he waits for the check.

When Joy doesn’t come back to the table, Ward figures she probably thought he went to wait outside for the car already.

After he pays and gets up from the table, he spots Joy at the bar talking to someone.

When she sees him, Joy motions for him to come over.

“Y/N this is my brother Ward. Ward this is Y/N.” Joy smiles at the two of them.

When Ward turns towards her, he’s stunned.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen a beautiful woman before, but there’s something about her smile and her soft (Y/E/C) eyes that has him sputtering while he reaches out to shake her hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Ward finally manages to get out.

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” She says still smiling.

“Y/N is a friend of mine from college. I haven’t seen her in years.” Joy tells her brother before he looks down at his phone when he receives a text message from their driver.

“Our driver is here.”

“Okay. Y/N we have to do something now that you’re back. I’ll set something up maybe for next Thursday?”

“Next Thursday is perfect.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you then.” Joy says as she moves to hug her friend.

“It was nice meeting you.” Y/N says to Ward.

“It was nice meeting you too.” He responds as him and Joy head towards the front exit.

But before he walks out the building, Ward turns to catch one more glimpse of her sitting at the bar.

* * *

“Ward. I need to ask for a favor.” Joy says as she walks into his office.

“What’s wrong?”

“You remember Y/N, right? I introduced you to her the other night.”

Of course he remembered her. For some reason, he hadn’t stopped thinking about this girl since they left.

“Yes, I remember her.” He says clearing his throat.

“We made plans tonight, but something came up and I can’t make it…”

“Joy, no. Just tell her you can’t make it and make plans for another day.” Already knowing what Joy is going to ask him.

“We made reservations and she’s already there!”

How did Joy expect him to fill in for her when he barely knows this girl?

“Ward please.”

“Joy.”

“Ward.” Joy is basically staring Ward down.

“Fine.” Ward sighs throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Thank you.”

“Where do I meet her?”

“The same restaurant we met her at.”

“Alright.” Ward says as he walks out the office.

* * *

On the drive over to the restaurant, to say Ward was freaking out is a bit of an understatement. He barely knows this girl, but yet he hasn’t stopped thinking about her. They said hello and goodbye and that’s it. But here he is being thrown into having dinner with a girl he’s barely said more than 10 words to. This should be interesting.

When he gets to the restaurant, he spots her seated at one of the tables.

“Y/N.”

“Ward, it’s nice to see you again.” She says standing to shake his hand.

“It’s great to see you again too, I’m sorry Joy couldn’t make it.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure you’re just as good of company as she is.” She smiles.

“I hope so.”

When he takes the seat opposite her, he already has the feeling that this is going to be a long night.

It’s either going to go terrible or they’ll both end up having a good time.

Luckily enough, they end up having a terrific time.

It’s going so well, that they’ve completely lost track of time. 

For three hours they’ve been here talking about almost any and everything.

When she tells him that should probably get going, he offers to give her a ride home.

Ward doesn’t remember the last time he’s been this at ease and comfortable around another person that wasn’t Joy.

He offers her a ride home just to keep this night going a little while longer.

* * *

When they arrive at her apartment she tells Ward that she had a great time and he expects that to be it, but when she says “We should do this again.” He doesn’t say no.

“Maybe in a couple of weeks?.” She asks.

“Absolutely.”

“Great, thank you again for tonight.” She smiles at him as she gives him her number.

“No, thank you. I look forward to seeing you again.” Ward tells her before she shuts the car door and walks up the steps of her apartment.

When he’s heading back to the office, the only thing going through his mind is how a couple of weeks is too long to have to see her again.


End file.
